Something About Rain
by A Shadow's Lament
Summary: There was something quite decidedly captivating about rain, from the way it changed the scenery, to how it transformed the atmosphere. But someone could make it even more beautiful... Post TP, Zelink.


**A result of my distractions is what this one-shot is. I've said to some that I am writing an AU piece - and I am. But its in need of an ending that I cant think of…**

**So why this is here is because of my love for rain, and a song called "A Rose For Zelda" - such a melodic song.**

**Enjoy, even though its short...**

**Disclaimer - The Legend of Zelda does not in any way, shape or form belong to me. Never has, never will.**

* * *

Soft patters of rain fell from the sky, making small splashes as they hit the ground.

The shoppers dashed to and fro, from stall to stall, determined to finish their errands before the rain increased.

Zelda smiled, tilting her face up to catch the drops on her skin that was not concealed by her thick cloak.

Weaving her way through the scatter of rushing bodies, she strolled through the plaza, watching as traders packed up their wares to prevent damage through dampness.

Lowered prices to be rid of food or stock that was already spoiled.

Yelled after young rapscallions who stole off with pieces of fruit or bread when backs were thought to be turned.

No body paid attention to the young woman walking through the streets, adorned in long cloak that shielded her identity.

And those who did happen to notice her offered small smiles, quick greetings of acknowledgement before preserving with their work.

Her suggestions of assistance were declined, words of being almost done, or not having to worry herself meeting her proposals.

Knowing there was no point in arguing, she continued on with her walk, no real destination in mind.

Only seeking the ideal of having some time free to herself, and perhaps spying someone to join her ..

It was in the rarest of moments - when her day was not consumed by the duties of a princess - that she found herself wandering through Castle town.

Not only to be free from the regal requirements, but in the hopes that he would be wandering around too…

She knew, much like herself, that he enjoyed the weather.

Agreeing often that there was something quite decidedly beautiful about the rain.

How the weather turned the roads into a grey canvas, the glimmers of colour a bright streak in the otherwise dull scenery.

Each drop landing on a different surface creating a variation of sounds, accompanied by the gentle trickling of water, interrupted by the steps of rushed citizens.

The fresh scent of rain laden plants, their delicate aromas released as the rain disrupted their stagnant poses.

But what she liked most was the atmosphere.

How rain seemed to slow everything down, give it a placid touch.

As if worries were soluble; easily dissolved in the running water and carried away to some place other to fret over later.

She breathed in deeply, enjoying the purity of the air.

Being the only one who remained outside in the downpour gave a sense of freedom, of relaxation that could not be found in the castle.

There was something about rain than made it liberating to walk in, to not have to concern herself over trivial matters that would be awaiting her when she returned.

She could quite simply just enjoy her walk.

Of course, the day would be so much sweeter if a particular person happened to be with her…

Still, the absence of others made her feel so much libertine, that she did not have to act in a dignified manner - upholding orderly principles.

Impulsively, she kicked up a spray of water, allowing a miniscule giggle to sound from her.

It was childish, ridiculously immature and undoubtedly improper.

But it was also fun.

She cared not that the hem of her dress was drenched, or that her boots sagged; thoroughly soaked.

For once, she wanted to indulge in her wants regardless of the absurdity of them.

It was highly improbable that anyone would see her anyways.

Most had the sense to stay indoors in such weather, but not her, and usually not her hero either.

For a moment, a melancholy rose, wondering where he was. It wasn't as though these meetings were arranged - the spontaneity was something she enjoyed, but he always seemed to find her regardless of time or place.

But she wouldn't allow the thoughts to ruin her freedom, not when it was already so rare…

"Having fun?"

Instantly she stopped her deliberate splashing, her eyes seeking out his voice.

A smile found her lips at his appearance, taking the time to appreciate his looks.

There was just something about rain that made him more handsome than normal.

Perhaps it was the way it manipulated his hair into something more unruly and untamed than usual.

How due to his brushing it back - his sharp blue eyes were emphasised, unhidden by his bangs.

And how those very eyes looked at her, aglow with humour and deep with an unspoken emotion.

"I was, actually." She replied, feeling no shame at having been caught by him - it wasn't the first time, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Link walked closer to her, pushing off the southern gate, his own mouth arise in an amused tilt as he regarded her cloaks darkened appearance, her wild curling hair.

Her breathing stilled as he stopped naught but a foot from her, eyes searching her form intently.

For some inexplicable reason, she blushed when his gaze found her own.

"Are you not cold?" He asked lightly, barely above a whisper.

She felt her hands, shocked at how frozen they were to touch, and yet she didn't feel cold.

"No." She answered, watching his smile widen in response.

"Shame, I could've warmed you up."

He reached out to take her hands, tutting gently at her algid skin as he traced his thumb across her knuckles.

She shivered, but not from the wetness of her clothes.

"How would you have done that?" She murmured, stepping closer to him.

He looked up from their entwined fingers, locking his eyes on hers unwaveringly, the unnamed emotion stronger.

"Like this."

Then he kissed her.

Tilting her chin up to press his mouth to hers softly, his other hand still holding her own, drawing it against his chest.

Her free hand moved to his hair, running through the wet tresses, uncaring of the drops that trickled into her sleeve.

Rain seeped into their mouths, drenching the embraced couple even more so.

Knotting their hair, and tangling their clothes.

But neither paid attention, holding the other one closer.

She pulled back, regaining her breath as Link rested his forehead against hers.

Her smile reflected his, warmth rushing through her veins.

Closing the gap between their mouths once again, he pulled her close, sweeping her off her feet to twirl her around. Her laugh echoing around the streets.

Yes, there was something quite decidedly beautiful about rain.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. All reviews are welcome.**


End file.
